


(B)Romance

by maddiebug



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Cute, M/M, Vine reference, Watching Movies Together, Zukka is iconic, confused Sokka, dumbass energy, hes confused but hes got the spirit, idiots to lovers, link to the post in notes, oblivious sokka, theres a b??, this is just me expanding on a shitpost, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Sokka smiled. "You know, I've noticed we've been phasing the 'B' out of Bromance."Zuko froze. "There was a B?"Sokka jumped up at least three feet. "ThErE's A bEe???"
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 470





	(B)Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [ this ](https://hizukkahere.tumblr.com/post/625537762303574016/zuko-ive-noticed-weve-slowly-been-phasing-the) tumblr post but reverse.

The first thing Sokka noticed when he arrived at Zuko's apartment was how hot Zuko looked.

It wasn't fair that his best friend was gorgeous.

And he wasn't even trying. His hair was in a messy bun and he was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Sokka's t-shirt. And he looked better in it than Sokka did. 

"How do you have my t-shirt?"

"You left it here?" Zuko shrugged. "It's been long enough that its legally mine now."

"Well, give it back."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now."

Zuko smirked. "If you wanted me to take off my clothes, Sokka, you could just ask."

Sokka's face went red. His cheeks felt like they were on fire. "No, no its fine." He waved his hands. "You can have the shirt. Keep your clothes on-"

"If that's what you want."

"-for now."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"I could've sworn you just said that-"

"Lets watch the movie!" Sokka changed the subject. "I brought popcorn."

Zuko grabbed the box of popcorn and kissed Sokka on the cheek. "You are the love of my life."

Once again, Sokka went red. "That seems like a strong reaction. All I did was bring popcorn."

Zuko smiled and started it in the microwave. "Sure."

"I feel like if I had brought pizza, you would've proposed on the spot."

"Honestly," Zuko shrugged, "I think I would have."

Sokka nodded, pulling out his phone to call the nearest pizza place. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Babe, put your phone away, we don't need Pizza."

"Babe-" Sokka melted whenever Zuko called him that, "you better not burn the popcorn."

"Don't you trust me?"

"With my life? Yes. With popcorn? Absolutely not."

"You value popcorn above your life?"

"Yes." Sokka rolled his eyes, as if it were obvious. "Wait, no. Maybe? I meant that if something happened, you'd protect me, but you always burn the popcorn."

"No i don't."

Zuko burned the popcorn. Just a little bit.

Sokka ate it anyways. With some mild complaints, until Zuko suggested that Sokka microwave the popcorn next time.

Sokka shut up after that. They sat on the couch, with one blanket, sitting close to share the popcorn.

Sokka grabbed the remote and started the movie.

As they watched the movie, Sokka became increasingly aware of how close Zuko was to him. They started out barely touching, but within ten minutes, Zuko's head was resting on Sokka's shoulder. 

Sokka's heart sped up. Zuko stayed where he was.

Halfway though the movie, Zuko was laying down, with his head in Sokka's lap.

Man, he really had no sense of personal boundaries. Not that Sokka minded. It was cute how peaceful he was when he was asleep.

After the credits were over, Zuko sat up, looking around. "Did I fall asleep again?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, you make a great pillow." A+ flirting Sokka, keep it up.... wait a minute. He used you as a pillow that doesn't made sense. Shut up.

"I always love to cuddle with you."

That almost sounded like flirting back. Sokka decided to up the stakes. "You're my favorite person to cuddle with."

"Really?"

"You're the only person I cuddle with." Oh Sokka no that sounds sad. He tried to recover. "Because you're my best friend."

"Best friend?" Zuko's voice cracked. "Really?"

"Of course."

"But-"

"I love you Zuko."

"I love you too."

Perfect. Now was the time. Initiate plan B.

Sokka smiled. "You know, I've noticed we've been phasing the 'B' out of Bromance."

Zuko froze. "There was a B?"

Sokka jumped up at least three feet into the air, off the couch. "ThErE's A bEe???"

"No?"

"I'm allergic, you know you can't joke about bees."

Zuko chuckled. "I don't know, I think it was hilarious."

"I could've died."

"I know how epi pens work."

"Right. Okay, you would've saved me."

"Of course."

"But you couldn't save the popcorn."

Zuko sighed. "Why do you care so much about the popcorn?"

"I don't, I'm just teasing you."

"Okay."

"It's revenge for telling me there was a bee."

"No, I meant there was a B?"

"There's no bees. We're indoors."

"Bees can be indoors."

"Why would you tell me that?" Sokka's voice went up an octave. "I'm never safe from Bees."

"I didn't say anything about bees."

"Yes you did. You said there's a bee, and pointed over there."

"I didn't point."Zuko shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

"You pointed indoors."

"No, I meant like the letter b?"

"There's no 'B' in the word indoors."

Zuko facepalmed. "I know how to spell."

"Then why are you asking about the letter B?"

"Bromance?"

"Yeah, Bromance has a B."

"It does?"

"Well, duh, how else would you spell it."

Zuko stared at him like he was an idiot. "What are you trying to say?"

"Its embarassing." Sokka shook his head.

"I want to hear it anyways." Zuko tilted his head. "Besides, you've told me so many embarrassing things already, like the fact that you used to-"

Sokka cut him off. "It was one time Zuko. One time."

"Whatever it is, it can't be worse than that."

"Its dumb."

"No, tell me. Clearly its important to you."

"Zuko," Sokka took a breath. "I think I have a crush on you."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

Zuko shrugged "Good."

"Oh. Good? I just poured my heart out to you and all you have to say is oh, good?"

"Yeah."

"Zuko, I'm going to repeat this slowly."

"I'm listening."

"I have a crush on you."

"Well, I sure hope you have a crush on me. It'd be weird if you didn't like me."

"You aren't even surprised."

"Well yeah, we've been dating for three months, I hope you like me."

"Hold up. Rewind." Sokka blinked. "Can you repeat that?"

"I hope you like me?"

"No, the other part."

"We've been dating for three months?"

"Yeah that's it." Sokka raised his eyebrows. "We have??"

"Yeah. I think so. Haven't we?"

"I don't know. I though the movie nights were platonic."

"We always end up cuddling. Every movie night."

"Because you get cold?" Sokka crossed his arms. "You said that I heat up the blankets. I just thought you were touch starved."

"How do you explain us going out for dinner?"

"Friends can go out to eat."

"I kissed you on the cheek earlier." Zuko scratched his head. "You've kissed me on the cheek."

"You do that all the time. I thought that's how people in the fire nation say hello?"

"Think about it. Have you ever seen me kiss anyone else on the cheeks?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Has Azula ever-"

"She hates me."

"Right. Bad example. Has Iroh ever greeted you by kissing you on the cheeks?"

"Once I-"

Zuko closed his eyes. "I almost wish I didn't ask."

"I thought its just what you did."

"I called you the love of my life like two hours ago?"

"I thought you just really liked popcorn."

"How do you explain the picnic you planned for us in the park last week? That was a date."

"I-" Sokka frowned. "I have no straight explanation for that. I was trying to hint at the fact that I liked you, but you didn't seem to get it."

"Because we were already dating?"

"I didn't know we were dating."

"Everyone else did." 

"Everyone?"

"Toph, Aang, Katara, Iroh, Azula, your dad."

"You told my dad we were dating before you told me?"

"I guess. He was really nice about it."

"My dad." Sokka shook his head. "That's why he keeps teasing me about all the time I spend with you. Because he thinks we're dating."

"I thought you knew??"

"Obviously not."

"Sorry."

"Well, no wonder Katara winks at me every time I say in going to hang out with you."

"Wait, are we breaking up?"

Sokka frowned. "Do you want to break up?"

"I feel like I was lying to you, maybe we should-"

"Zuko, I'm a big fan of the honesty. I know how much you care about your integrity-"

"Honor." Zuko corrected him.

"Right, that." Sokka waved his hand. "But I am literally trying to ask you to date me."

"Okay, and?"

"Don't you think that means I want to date?"

"I guess so."

"So I probably don't want to break up with you."

"Yeah, that follows logically."

"I want to date you."

"I want to date you too."

"Good."

"Good."

"Sokka you've literally kissed me on the lips how did you not know we were dating."

"I thought that's how fire nation citizens said hello!"

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: 
> 
> Suki watching through a window: "Finally those two dumbasses are together, my subtle matchmaking skills have paid off"  
> *looks up at the moon*  
> "Okay, okay, our matchmaking skills."
> 
> *one week earlier*
> 
> Sokka: "Suki help me, Zuko's hot. I think I'm in love."
> 
> Suki: "and you're only now realizing this?"
> 
> Sokka: "yes what do I do?"
> 
> Suki: "you should invite him on a picnic and kiss him in the moonlight."
> 
> Sokka: "genius. What do I do if he thinks it's just a platonic kiss?"
> 
> Suki: *facepalms* "why do I even try?"
> 
> Bonus 2:
> 
> Sokka: "by the way I'm dating Zuko."
> 
> Katara: "yeah, we know. You're pretty obvious."
> 
> S: "no, I mean like we're dating for real."
> 
> K: "it wasn't real last week when you called him beautiful and french kissed him in the park?"
> 
> S: "it was a friendship kiss."
> 
> K: "a friendship kiss?? Sokka that's not a thing."
> 
> S: "I may have misjudged our relationship."
> 
> K: "well, you should know I'm dating Aang."
> 
> S: "you are???"
> 
> K: "yeah, everyone knows. Its not a secret."
> 
> S: "I didn't know. I thought you were just very good friends."
> 
> K: "very good friends like you and Zuko?"
> 
> S: "Touché"
> 
> ....
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this chaotic mess I hope you liked it.
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments. Don't forget to kudos.


End file.
